


Tear in My Heart

by TheOffAdventurer (mynightmarestays)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humor, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/TheOffAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is Lydia's beard and no one knows until Allison Argent comes to the school. Through a series of text messages and Facebook, Allison notices she started to develop feelings for the In the closeted lesbian. Then the struggle becomes on what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This is the first time I've done a fic like this. It's a nice experiment for me to do. But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Family Dinner

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Snapchat fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these pictures. I found them on google

 

 


	4. Guess I'll Tell You

 

 


	5. Plans Not Working Out

* * *

 

 

 


	6. A Bit of a Heartbeaking

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


	7. Somewhat of an apology

Hey guys, I want to say sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've been busy with work and my other fics among other things but don't worry, I plan to over the weeked work on the next chapter. I do want to say thank you for all the kudos and the comments this fic has been getting. It means alot to me. It really does so thank you.


	8. Whats Happening?

* * *

 

 

 


	9. Want to Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and I didn't know how to handle this chapter so I wrote it out a bit

Lydia sat in the classroom, waiting for Allison to come in. She knew she wasn’t happy with her because Lydia was refusing to talk to her. Allison wasn’t replying her her text which worried her. The second she saw Allison come in, Lydia got up and grabbed the girl by the arm, leading her into the hallway.

“What the hell?” Allison asked as Lydia let go of her and looked at her.

“Do you want to know what’s going on in my head?” She asked causing Allison to look at her.

“Are you actually going to tell me so I can help?”

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “...maybe.” She looked up at her.

“Then tell me?” She asked.

Lydia took a deep breathe in. She watched as everyone went into their class. When they were gone, Lydia looked at Allison and grabbed her, pressing her lips to hers. Allison’s eyes widen and pulled back.

“What the fuck?” She said. Lydia looked at her, eyes pleading.

“That’s why Allison. You hook up with Scott and I got jealous cause I wanted to date you. But I couldn’t rush it cause I wasn’t sure if you were straight or not.” She said. Allison looked at her before she walked away. Lydia sighed as she put her hand on her forehead.

“Fuck!” She said as she stomped her foot.

 

 


End file.
